onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 589
Summary Luffy is lying with his face on the ground on the cliff where Ace read Sabo's letter. He's crying, and Ace punches him in the head, scolding him for his behaviour, saying that their hidden treasure is gone. Luffy tearfully cries out his will to become stronger, in order to protect the ones he love, and then begs Ace to survive, to which he takes another punch. Ace then promises him that he won't die, since he has weak little brother to take care of. He then says that what killed Sabo was the "opposite of freedom", and that the two remaining brothers must obtain freedom and become pirates, even if that means making lot of enemies, even Garp. The two then agree to set sail on their 17th year and become pirates, as Sabo said them that childs born from Noble families obtain truly their title at 18 years, and wanted to leave Goa at 17. elsewhere on that night the Tenryuubito reached Goa Kingdom: there are two brief scenes of Zoro's and Kuina's training, and then, in a small, unnamed port town in East Blue, Dragon is boarding on his ship, apologizing for his delay, asking for the conditions of an undetermined "him" and being told about the supply's situation. He then orders his men to set sail for a place called Vertigo. As months pass, the Grey Terminal is being riconstructed. Ace and Luffy are training again, and the rubber boy is trying to develop his "Gomu Gomu no Pistol" technique, but ends up hitting himself, to which Ace laughs and remarks that rubber isn't for fighting. The two start arguing over the utility of the Gomu Gomu no Mi, but are interrupted by the one they think is Sabo, but in reality is nothing else than rock: they're just remembering their beloved brother. Luffy states that Sabo was really a good brother, to which Ace angrily replies in a comical way, asking his brother if he wanted him to die instead. They return to Dadan's hideout and build two rudimental shacks they name "Ace's country" and "Luffy's country", much to Dadan's surprise, as they want to survive alones and get stronger. Following this, the two adventure in the jungle and Luffy run across a fierce bear. Ace refuses to help him, because thy must grow stronger alone, but when the animal severely injures Luffy offscreen, he desperately cries for him. He managed to bring Luffy back to the Bandit hideout, where the rubber boy is being treated by Dogura. Ace huddles up on the wall, saying to Luffy that he is sorry. Some time later, Makino pays visit to Ace, and he tells her of his intentions to meet Red-Haired Shanks and introduce himself to the man who once saved his brother's life. Ace is irritated because Makino keeps smiling. Ace and Luffy are then seen escaping from a restaurant's owner after eating without paying the bill (an attitude Ace will show again in the future) and once again having training. Characters Site Navigation Category:One Piece Chapters